Tradiciones
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: Nessie y Jake terminan debajo de un muérdago; la tradición navideña a esa acción es un beso… pero cuando estás enamorada de tu mejor amigo… las tradiciones tienden a distorsionarte un poco. Oneshot por: Kokoro Black y Naty Celeste/Renescob


**Summary:** Nessie y Jake terminan debajo de un muérdago; la tradición navideña a esa acción es un beso… pero cuando estás enamorada de tu mejor amigo… las tradiciones tienden a distorsionarte un poco.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… pero la historias es una idea loca desarrollada por _**Kokoro Black**_ y _**Naty Celeste**_ en conjunto…

--

**Tradiciones**

--

-Lista. -Volteé a verme en el espejo y sonreí ante el reflejo que me devolvía una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Era noche buena y era la excusa perfecta para usar el angosto vestido que tía Alice me había regalado en mi cumpleaños pasado. Sabía que a papá no le agradaría demasiado, pero no le di mucha importancia, de todas formas, ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para intentar verme sexy.

Ya era una mujer... o por lo menos es lo que intentaba hacerle ver a mi mejor amigo... Jacob Black.

Me senté en la cama y me estremecí de solo imaginarme su hermosa sonrisa y su cálida mirada. No cabía duda que yo estaba más que enamorada de él; pero, mi temor a ser rechazada y que me considerase solo una niña me aterraba. Así que por eso me tragaba todo lo que sentía por él y trataba de encerrarlo bajo llave en mi corazón.

Claro que a veces se me salía hacer o decir alguna estupidez; como el mes pasado, cuando habíamos ido a ver una película, y por un momento pensé que él me miraba a mí en lugar de ver la pantalla.

Me hacía ilusiones sin razón, y eso lo sabía muy bien. Aunque de todas formas no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que pensaba en él, mi tonto corazón se aceleraba como loco.

Tendría que calmarlo un poco antes de bajar, o de otra forma, los vampiros de abajo pensarían que estaba punto de sufrir un ataque. Me puse de pie y sacudí la cabeza. Esme y Alice habían organizado una... "cena" de navidad, y todos iban a estar ahí.

Escuché un ruido proveniente de la ventana que me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Fruncí un poco el ceño y me acerqué rezando por qué no fuera Jake. No me sentía en mis cinco sentidos y quería estar emocionalmente lista para poder enfrentarme a su inigualable calor y a su entrañable cuerpo.

-Ness... tsss... ábreme.

¡Rayos! Era él. Respiré tres veces y me repetí a mi misma que solo era mi mejor amigo, antes de dirigirme a esa ventana.

-Buenas noches... lobito travieso ¿sabes que existe la puerta?

-Las puertas son aburridas.- musitó él mucho mas sonriente que nunca, y mi corazón amenazaba con delatarme... "Maldito corazón traidor"

-Se supone que deberías de estarte alistando para la fiesta -susurré intentando ahogar el desbocado latido de mi corazón- Alice te matará si te presentas con esas fachas.

-Oh, vamos, solo vengo a darte tu regalo -puso la más hermosa carita de borrego a medio morir, y mis piernas amenazaron con derretirse. Sabía que me convencería tarde o temprano, así que sólo me hice a un lado para que pudiera saltar a mi ventana.

El desconsiderado traía el pecho descubierto. ¿Qué acaso no sabía lo que eso provocaba en mis capacidades mentales? Refunfuñé por lo bajo mientras él saltaba para llegar hasta mí. Primero se quedó muy quieto, mirándome fijamente y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Podría jurar que lo escuché gruñir por lo bajo.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunté, de repente preocupada por mi apariencia.

-Nada, es sólo… tu vestido… -automáticamente me bajé las manos al borde y comencé a bajarlo para que me tapara un poco más las piernas.

-¿Qué sucede con él? –pregunté casi a la defensiva. Seguro pensaba que era muy niña para usar algo así. Me sonrojé y me dolió que no me considerara una mujer.

-Nada, no es nada, olvídalo. Feliz navidad Nessie... –musitó mientras me entregaba un paquete envuelto en periódico y un moño. Lo miré un tanto confundida y sonriente. Su rostro se sonrojo y bajó un poco la mirada.- Lamento la envoltura… no tuve para más.

Era el hombre más hermoso del mundo... ese detalle solo demostraba lo maravilloso que era. Acuné su cara con mis manos y alineé nuestras miradas.

-Sabes que eso es lo de menos. De hecho... sabes que no necesitabas darme nada.

El sonrió con más confianza y puso una de sus manos sobre mi mano izquierda. Mi pulso volvió a acelerarse... ¿Que nadie le había dicho que podía perturbarme si hacia ese tipo de cosas?

-Ábrelo.- ordenó ansioso.

Quité mis manos de su rostro con pesadez y me concentré en el paquete que en un par de segundos estaba al descubierto. Lo primero que llamó mi atención fue el pequeño y detallado lobo tallado en madera. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando noté que él lo había hecho. Me lo imaginé poniendo tanta dedicación y esfuerzo en algo para mí y me emocioné por completo. De verdad era perfecto

–Es un lobo vigía ¿Te gusta?-preguntó de repente, sacándome del ensimismamiento en el que estaba. Sólo lo miré y asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Todo lo que sentía por él se acrecentaba con cada cosa que hacía. Cada palabra inocente que decía.

-No es todo -aclaró.

Volví a mirar el paquete y noté algo más dentro de él. Era un CD. Cuando levanté la vista, Jake me regaló esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto adoraba.

-Ponlo, apuesto a que te gustará

No me lo dijo dos veces antes de que corriera hacia mi reproductor de música y pusiera el disco. En cuanto empecé a escuchar "back to your heart" mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Esa canción fue la primera que habíamos bailamos Jacob y yo en su baile de graduación. Era por así decirlo... nuestra canción.

-¿Lloras porque te gusta... o lloras porque lo odias?

Solté una pequeña carcajada y lo mire sonriente.

-Sabes que es porque lo amo. Gracias Jake... es el más hermoso regalo de navidad que alguien me haya podido dar.

Corrí abrazarlo con fuerza. Primero se quedó quieto y daba la sensación de estar incómodo, pero luego de un segundo me devolvió el abrazo. Me quedé pegada a él más tiempo del necesario, o del que se consideraba apropiado para una pareja de amigos. Me alejé cuando ese pensamiento me vino a la mente. Él era mi amigo, sólo eso, y yo debía aceptarlo. Cuando me alejé, hubiera jurado que me miraba de la misma forma que yo lo hacía. Definitivamente ya estaba alucinando...

Jake parecía nervioso pero en cuanto me alejé de su cuerpo sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura y volvieron a pegarme a su figura. Mis piernas me temblaron y el traidor de mi corazón sonaba como tambor por toda la habitación.

Jake no debía de hacer ese tipo de cosas... ¿Que no se daba cuenta de cuánto me afectaba que me tocara así? Me atreví a levantar la mirada y vi sus ojos más oscuros de lo normal... pero a la vez brillaban de una manera particular. No tenía idea de lo que significaba esa mirada... pero me gustaba

Bajó la mirada después de un segundo y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta. Noté que me lo había quedado mirando fijamente como una adolescente con un enamoramiento, pero no soltó su agarre.

De repente suspiró profundamente y echó la cabeza para atrás. Frunció el ceño y luego miró el resto de mi habitación

-¿Porque tu cuarto parece salido de las páginas de un catálogo navideño?

Me reí por el comentario recordando como Alice lo había decorado casi en contra de mi voluntad.

-Alice dijo que toda la casa debía estar en armonía...

- ¿Y para estar en armonía tenemos que besarnos?

-¿Qué? - pregunté casi en un grito y con las manos sudadas.

-Tú sabes... el muérdago... - aclaró con voz ronca señalando la plantita que estaba colgada sobre nosotros.

-Ahhh... eso... Pues, supongo. Es una tradición.

Por dentro estaba que gritaba y moría por correr a besar a mi tía Alice por poner esa cosa ahí. Era el pretexto perfecto para poder probar los labios de mi mejor amigo...

-Solo por la tradición... -repitió Jacob mientras bajaba su rostro y su aliento rozaba mi piel. Me puse de puntitas y enredé mis manos en su cuello. Yo no había ordenado esa acción... mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo solo.

-Un inocente besos de amigos... -susurré a menos de dos milímetros de su boca.

Jacob tragó en seco, y eliminé el escaso espacio que me impedía percibir su sabor.

Planeaba besarlo rápidamente, para que no pensara que estaba loca, pero mi cuerpo se salió de control cuando su mano se apretó a mi cadera. El calor que me provocaba era indescriptible.

Me alejé para mirarlo un momento y esta vez fue él quien hizo desaparecer la distancia entre nosotros. Este definitivamente no era solo un beso entre amigos. Enredé de nuevo mis manos en su cabello y lo atraje hacia mí mientras él hacía lo mismo con sus manos en mi cintura.

¡Dios santo! había fuego por todas partes. No me di cuenta de en qué momento mis manos se habían ido hacia su cabello y mis dedos lo jalaban para sentirlo más unido a mí.

Lo amaba… cada una de mis células lo gritaba. Cada uno de mis jadeos y suspiros. Lo amaba... como jamás podría amar a nadie más. No quería pensar en que él solo me considerara su amiga, su niña, su protegida. Solo quería sentir sus manos apretarme con fuerza, su boca ansiosa aplastando mis labios y su cálida lengua explorándome por entero.

- Ness... -susurró contra mis labios. Pero mi cuerpo no me permitía alejarme. Su beso era tan dulce y cuidadoso, tan perfecto. Decidí aprovechar mientras podía y seguí jugando con su lengua y apretándome contra su cuerpo. Sentir su pecho desnudo pegado al mío, y su calor traspasando la tela era la mejor sensación del mundo.

Lo sentí gruñir contra mis labios y pensé en alejarme. Iba a hacerlo, pero en cuanto lo intenté, Jake dio un paso adelante moviéndose conmigo para continuar en mis labios. Sonreí y casi lloré de la emoción cuando me di cuenta de que él tampoco quería dejar de besarme. Le mordí el labio ligeramente y creo que eso hizo que perdiera el control. Me tomó de la cintura, despegando mis pies del piso y nos volteó para apoyarme en contra de la pared y apretarse a mí. Bajó por mi cuello como si no pudiera despegarse de mí y yo respiré entrecortadamente mientras rogaba a Dios que fuera cierto.

Un calor nuevo y excitante recorría mi cuerpo entero, y específicamente los puntos en los que sus labios se juntaban gloriosamente con mi piel. Jadeé sin aire cuando sentí su mano subir por el costado de mi torso, acercándose más y más a mi pecho.

-Jake –medio gemí. Se detuvo en seco.

-Hay, Dios, lo siento tanto –se alejó de repente, dejándome confundida y aturdida. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

-No Jake... no por favor... No hagas eso...

-Lo sé soy un idiota. Jamás debí dejar que esto se saliera de control.

-No, tonto. Eso no. No lo sientas... siéntelo.- musité tomando su mano y colocándola con timidez sobre mi pecho. El gruñido que brotó de su garganta me hizo sonreír antes de que Jake me apretara el pecho y un gemido ansioso se escapara de mis labios.

Nunca antes había tenido este tipo de intimidad con un chico, y a decir verdad, no me interesaba. Sólo lo quería a él. Él había sido mi mundo desde el comienzo… y el objeto de mis fantasías desde que aparentaba los catorce. Jadeó sobre mi cuello y sentí su mano apretando y acariciando más fuerte mi pecho. Estaba segura de que nada se podía sentir mejor... o por lo menos así era hasta que una de sus piernas se metió entre las mías y sentí la áspera tela de su viejo jean rozándose contra mi ropa interior. Quizás el vestido sí fuera demasiado corto después de todo.

Pero dejé de pensar en eso cuando su pierna se apretó contra mí con más fuerza, levantándome del piso y dejándome en el aire, más cerca de su boca. Volví a pasar mis brazos al rededor de su cuello y a besarlo en los labios. La sensación que me provocaba su lengua moviéndose por mi boca explorando todo a su paso, era casi tan satisfactoria como su mano acariciando mi pecho o su pierna manteniéndome suspendida en el aire. Todo lo que sentía era Jacob, él era todo lo que pasaba por mi mente y por todos mis sentidos. Me estremecí cuando sus dedos atraparon mi pezón por encima de la tela, pellizcándolo suavemente.

Sentí cómo me humedecía y rogué porque no lo notara. Me daba tanta pena que supiera lo mucho que lo deseaba, lo mucho que me dolía que no fuera mío. Que pasara un segundo más sin tocarme, sin amarme. Soltó un gruñido grave y una de mis manos bajó desde su cabello para tocar todo lo que tuviera a mi alcance. Sus hombros, su espalda, su brazo, su pecho.

Me quedé jugando un instante con su pecho, subiendo y bajando de ahí hasta su abdomen, una y otra vez. Había querido tocar ese glorioso abdomen desde siempre. Me mordí el labio cuando se alejó para mirarme a los ojos, tan atentamente que me pregunté qué demonios era lo que buscaba… y luego solté un gemido cuando sentí su pierna moviéndose debajo de mí. Sus músculos duros y su movimiento decidido hicieron que no tuviera chance alguna contra la excitación. Sentí sus enormes y calientes manos en mi cintura, sosteniéndome contra la pared para que su pierna pudiera restregarse contra mí sin problemas.

-Jake… -solté cuando volvió a mi cuello. Y lo sentí sonriendo contra mi piel, justo antes de que mordiera ligeramente mi hombro.

Grité. No muy fuerte... no quería que nadie llegara de sorpresa y nos interrumpiera. Yo estaba enamorada de Jacob Black y solo deseaba que me hiciera suya... quería que fuéramos uno solo.

Arañé ese abdomen perfecto en un intento desesperado por dejar correr la energía y las ganas de gritar y gemir como sirena de ambulancia. Enrollé mis piernas sobre sus caderas restregando así mi centro contra su dureza.

Vi sus ojos salirse de sus cuencas y una de sus manos fue hasta mis nalgas para retenerme sin problemas.

-Oh... Nessie... no me hagas hacer algo que no quieras... -Rogó con voz ronca. Levanté la cabeza en un intento de hacer que la sangre fluyera por mi cabeza y me dejara responderle con algo coherente.

-Te estoy dejando hacer... exactamente lo que quiero que me hagas- musité para restregarme con más fuerza contra su dura erección.

El jadeo que soltó me hizo sonreír.

-Conste que te di a elegir -musitó mientras arrancaba de un solo movimiento mi ropa interior. _Adiós lencería francesa patrocinada por tía Alice._ Mejor se miraba desmarañada en el suelo que creando una capa que me alejara de la piel de Jake.

Bajé mis manos a sus pantalones casi con desesperación, pero mis malditos dedos no funcionaban. ¿No se suponía que era más ágil que un ser humano? ¿Por qué no podía desabrochar un simple botón? Rayos, la maldita cosa no quería ceder…

-No puedo hacerlo –susurré con frustración con la boca pegada a su hombro.

-¿¿¿Qué??? –Preguntó casi gritando- No, no puedes hacerme esto –se quejó.

Me reí por lo bajo y Jake bufó.

-¡Jake! Que no puedo con los botones. –Me reí. Y él suspiró profundamente y apoyó una mano contra la pared, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer su cara contra mi hombro.

- No me vuelvas a hacer eso… -suplicó sonriendo. -¿Que no ves como me tienes? -preguntó mientras me restregaba ahora él su dureza.- Ya no puedo detenerme, Nessie... necesito tenerte.

Colocó su mano libre en mi rostro y me hizo verlo a los ojos...

-Te amo... –susurró mirando directo hasta mi alma y con tono ronco pero muy serio. Sentí que mi corazón iba a estallar en mil pedazos. Seguramente no podría caber tanta felicidad ahí. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado para escucharlo decirme esas palabras? Sentí que mi sonrisa iba a desgarrarme el rostro. Me acerqué y lo besé en los labios cuando los mordió inconscientemente.

-Yo también te amo, Jake –susurré al alejarme, y noté que volvía a respirar. No había notado que dejara de hacerlo- Te he amado toda mi vida. -Conseguí murmurar justo antes de que sus labios volvieran a estamparse contra los míos, ansiosos y desesperados.

Finalmente mis dedos, como por arte de magia, lograron soltar el estúpido botón. O quizás sólo lo había arrancado, poco me importaba. Jake me sostuvo contra la pared apretándome con las manos contra ella para que pudiera meter una de mis manos entre la tela y su erección. Lo rodeé con un poco de timidez y su frente se pegó a mi hombro mientras jadeaba con fuerza, como si le hubieran quitado todo el aire de los pulmones.

-Dios, Ness… -susurró contra mi piel. Eso me dio más confianza y comencé a mover mis manos de a poco. Una de las suyas fue a parar a la pared, a un lado de mi cabeza, aferrándose al marco de metal de la ventana. Jadeó de nuevo antes de volver a besarme en el cuello.

-No sabes cuantas veces te soñé así. Bueno, no precisamente así. En mis sueños estabas completamente desnuda.- aclaró sonriendo nervioso.

-Eso se puede arreglar. -uno de mis puños se aferró al vestido y lo partí en dos. No había usado sostén por el tipo de corte de vestido, así que eso me dejó completamente desnuda... y lista para él.

-Cielos... Ness.-Jake jadeó con una voz que no reconocí como suya. Nos dejó separados mientras reparaba en mi desnudez. ¿Le gustaría lo que estaba viendo?

Tuve el atisbo de taparme avergonzada, pero el volvió a gruñir y llevó su boca a uno de mis pezones. Me sentí desfallecer.

-Preciosa... -jadeó contra mi piel. Sentí mis piernas líquidas y cayeron a cada lado de su cuerpo. Poso una de sus manos sobre mis caderas y me empujó tanto que mi espalda se arqueó dándole más piel para succionar.

Lo sentía por todas partes, en todos los rincones de mi cuerpo. Su boca y lengua en mis pechos, sus manos recorriendo mi espalda y mi cadera, su espalda subiendo y bajando agitada debajo de mis dedos.

Me mordí el labio y gemí de nuevo, esta vez, un poco más alto de lo que nos hubiera convenido. Jake volvió a mi boca para evitar que gritara y sentí su mano bajar por mi vientre hasta llegar a tocar el sensible botón que había provocado hasta la locura. Me rozó un poco dudoso, y apreté mis uñas contra sus hombros cuando sentí que mis piernas estaban a punto de ceder.

Continuó bajando, tocándome cada vez más íntimamente, cada vez adentrándose más en la humedad que había causado con sus besos y sus caricias. Cuando sentí su dedo comenzando a deslizarse dentro de mí, lo jalé del cabello para atraerlo a mi boca de nuevo. Ya no soportaba la idea de no tener su sabor en mis labios.

Sentí sus dedos alejarse y sus manos tomándome de la cadera mientras me besaba. Me levantó en vilo, como si pesara menos que una pluma y enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera de nuevo.

Me miró a los ojos y me plantó un tierno, pero dudoso beso en los labios antes de comenzar a bajarme. Su cuerpo entero se sentía más caliente que nunca, pero su miembro rozando mi entrada prácticamente quemaba. Aunque no estaba segura de si era por la temperatura, o por la ansiedad que me provocaba sentirlo tan cerca.

Jadeó y se detuvo un momento cerrando los ojos un segundo, en el que yo sólo rogaba porque me siguiera bajando.

-No puedo creer que esto sea real -susurró en mi oído antes de seguir entrando en mí lentamente.

-Yo tampoco. Es como un sueño -susurré sintiendo como seguía introduciéndose lentamente en mi.

Me sentí desfallecer cuando se movió un poco más rápido y lo sentí más adentro. Apoyé mi rostro contra su cuello intentando respirar. Sus manos fueron a parar a la parte de detrás de mis rodillas, dándose apoyo para seguir. Jadeé sin aire de nuevo y medio susurré medio grité su nombre.

-¿Estas... bien? - pregunto con la voz entrecortada.

Me beso con urgencia tratando de aplacar mis gritos. Ardía como el mismo demonio, pero era con calor magnético. Su rostro estaba teñido de dudas, pero me esforcé en no gritar mientras movía mis caderas y lo incitaba a seguir.

-Contigo... todo está bien.- "_y muy bien_" pensé en mi interior al contemplar su figura sin barreras una vez más. Jake embistió un poco más rudo y mordí su hombro en un intento de no echarnos de cabeza.

Era genial que mi familia quisiera darnos un poco de espacio, pero no quería tentar a la suerte. Gracias a Dios, estaba segura de que el escudo de mi madre nos protegía... de eso no me cabía duda... de cualquier otra forma, mi padre ya estaría despellejando a Jacob en ese preciso momento.

Jake empujó un poco más fuerte contra mí cuerpo y luego se apretó contra mí con toda su fuerza, llegando hasta lo más hondo que mi cuerpo le permitía. Mi mente sólo pudo enfocarse en eso, y de pronto me valió un comino si alguien entraba y nos descubría. Me sentía tan completa, tan llena, tan dichosa.

Se alejó, retirándose casi por completo, y luego el aire se escapó de mis pulmones cuando se acercó de nuevo, clavándose en mi interior hasta lo más profundo de una sola vez.

- ¡Jake! –grité cuando lo hizo de nuevo, y una de sus manos voló desde mi pierna hasta mi boca, impidiendo que gritara. Gracias al cielo, probablemente habría alertado al continente entero si no lo hacía.

_"Lo siento, gracias"_ pensé haciendo que me escuchara. Sonrió contra la piel de mi cuello, pero no quitó la mano, así que comencé a lamer sus dedos de a poco. Tomé su mano con la mía y la moví de forma que sus dedos entraran en mi boca uno a uno.

Jake apretó los dientes y se puso tenso. Su cadera actuó más ruda en una estocada que me obligó a morderle los dedos y jadear por el aire que se me había escapado en su retirada. Volvió a embestirme más ansioso y sentía la pared crujir en mi espalda. Ya la repondría otro día, eso era lo de menos. Jake sacó sus dedos de mi boca y me agarró de las nalgas para separarme de la pared. Deje caer mi cabeza en su hombro y bese su ardiente piel.

-No quiero quebrar nada... mucho menos quebrarte.

Me tomó de las caderas y empezó a manipular mi cuerpo. de una manera que no creí que fuera humanamente posible. Me restregaba contra su dureza y me retiraba como si no pesara nada.

Era como hacer el amor en el aire. Una y otra vez me dejaba caer sobre sí mismo y me retiraba. Era una tortura. Mis uñas se clavaban en su espalda y mis gritos eran silenciados por sus besos. Sin aviso previo quitó sus manos de mis nalgas y caí con fuerza sobre él, haciendo que entrara completamente, la sensación me envolvió y me estremecí de pies a cabeza mientras intentaba no perder el control.

Me aferré con los brazos a sus hombros y moví mi cadera en círculos, justo como mi cuerpo me lo pedía. Un movimiento tras otro la respiración de Jake se volvía cada vez más pesada, más entrecortada. También yo respiré con dificultad y gemí su nombre una vez más. Una oleada de placer me consumió por completo, y si él no me hubiera sostenido por la espalda, de seguro hubiera caído al piso.

Le apreté el cuello y escondí mi cara en su hombro al escucharlo tragar en seco al tiempo que comenzaba a manipular mi cadera de nuevo. Al la primera arremetida ya sentía el clímax esparciéndose por mi vientre. A la segunda, ya prácticamente había perdido conciencia de todo lo que me rodeaba, excepto por él. Todo lo que me pasaba por la mente era una sola cosa. Una frase que hacía eco esperando salir.

- Te… amo… Jake… -susurré en su oído en el momento exacto en el que el orgasmo que me provocaba llegaba a su punto más intenso. Sus piernas cedieron y cayó al piso de rodillas sin dejar de sostenerme. Alcancé a moverme un par de veces más, antes de que otro pico de placer me inundara mientras lo sentía viniéndose dentro de mí, gracias a Dios, usaba píldoras para controlar mi alocado período semi-vampirezco.

Adoré sus manos apretando mi espalda y mi cintura, pegándome aún más a él. Jadeé ya sin aire cuando volvió a arremeterme una última vez, y luego me relajé completamente en sus brazos. Después de un segundo besó mi hombro, luego mi cuello, y al momento ya estaba en mi boca de nuevo.

- Yo también –tragó en seco- te amo –aseguró entre beso y beso a mi labio inferior.

Le correspondí con la misma ternura que él me regalaba y me fue dejando caer hacia atrás para recostarme en el piso. Quedó un momento encima de mí, todavía besándome, y luego se fue alejando para salir de mi interior y recostarse en el piso a mi lado. Todo mi interior ardía, en parte por el calor, en parte por su ausencia.

Lo miré mientras intentábamos recuperar el aliento sin mucho éxito. Su ancho y musculoso pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez.

- Eso… definitivamente… no era parte de la tradición –murmuró sin aire. Le sonreí y él volvió a incorporarse para besarme. No pude evitar que mi corazón se expandiera llenando todo mi pecho. Este era el mejor regalo que podría haber esperado para la navidad. El mismo que pedía todos los años. Al amor de mi vida, entregado a mí en cuerpo y alma. A mi mejor amigo, mi compañero y el protagonista de todas mis fantasías, besándome y haciéndome suya para siempre.

De pronto una idea horrenda me atravesó la cabeza y me congelé, dejando los labios quietos. Jake se iría algún día. Algún día encontraría a la mujer de su vida, y no importaría que él fuera el hombre de la mía. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-Ness… ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó ansioso. Negué con la cabeza e intenté tragar el nudo de mi garganta.

-Nada. Lo siento, no te preocupes. –Me miró con el ceño fruncido por un segundo y yo volví a negar con la cabeza. Él sabía que no le diría lo que me molestaba. Así que sólo suspiró y tragó saliva mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Yo tengo… tengo algo que decirte –susurró bajando la mirada.

Lo sabía, probablemente estaba a punto de romperme el corazón, a punto de decirme que algún día tendría que dejarme por su impronta. Tan solo de imaginármelo sentía que mi corazón se partía en dos. Me armé de valor y me atreví a contemplar sus ojos oscuros una vez más antes de que me diera el tiro de gracia.

-Nessie, se que tampoco es tradicional que un vampiro sea la impronta de un lobo -. Lo vi con el ceño fruncido, sin entender a que rayos se refería.- Pero, supongo que esa tradición no aplica con las semi-vampirezas- continuó apretándome contra su pecho.

Eso… eso solo podía significar que…

-¿Yo?

Jake me regaló una sonrisa arrebatadora y sus ojitos brillaron intensos.

-Tú.

Me arrojé a sus labios, ansiosa y dejé que la pasión nos guiara de nuevo, debíamos aprovechar los escasos minutos que nos quedaban antes de que algún miembro de mi familia se extrañara de nuestra ausencia.

Pero todo podía irse al demonio, acababa de convertirme en la mujer de Jake y acababa de descubrir que lo seria por siempre, que lo que secretamente había deseado toda mi vida era realidad… yo era su imprimación.

-Definitivamente adoro distorsionar las tradiciones.- musitó él mientras me acunaba en su pecho y escuchaba su corazón tronar justo como lo hacia el mío.

-Feliz Navidad Jake…

-Feliz navidad… mi niña.

* * *

_**Feliz Navidad a todas… ¿Aullidos para esta lobita Alpha y esta lobita Beta?**_


End file.
